Quadrants
by General Capricorn
Summary: They always thought we didn't exist. We did. [OC story about 4 kids that represent the Quadrants. If you don't like OCs, don't read please. AU.]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Woop! First Fanfic I have ever written! Well, I've written a couple but this is the first one I publish on here. No hate, please. This is a story with OCs in it too, so if you don't like OCs just don't read. They don't show up until the second/third chapters. **

**THIS IS AN AU. ALPHA TROLLS ARE ALIIIIVE.**

**(c) Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

**(c) OCs belong to me.**

== Be John.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you are currently seventeen years old. Three years of fighting in this stupid game has forced you to grow up quicker than you expected and led you to meeting a group of weird aliens.

[== Author: Change the perspective to third person.]

John sighed, rolling over in his bed for what felt like hundredth time. Something had been bothering him ever since the new kids (and trolls) arrived. Maybe it was the fact that the girl named Jane Crocker reminded him of his deceased grandmother. Maybe he was just thinking about Vriska. He sighs and sits up, feeling around his table for his glasses.

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice asks, coming from the doorway.

The boy nods, recognizing the voice of his girlfriend. Well, ex. They were dating for about two months but it didn't work out.

"What are you doing up, Rose?" He asks as he stands up, grabbing his fallen glasses from the floor.

She doesn't move at all but replies in a calm tone. "You're not the only one who's a bit shakened by the recent events."

"Yeah, right." John pushes past the girl and down the stairs, to the kitchen.

"John…." Rose calls after him, trying to follow.

He ignores her, looking for something to eat.

"Jonathan Egbert!"

"What?" He turns to Rose, meeting her stern eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I just want food."

"Well, why don't you get some? I'm sure we have plenty to—"

"Nope. Not anymore."

Rose closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in. The pair hears a crash behind them. They look to see a troll about their age, dressed in yellow and carrying food. "I'm thorry."

The troll puts the food on the counter and starts to make his way to the door. John and Rose knew him as the troll named "Mituna" and they remembered someone telling them that he's damaged in the brain.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, dude. Take your food." John says, trying to sound calm.

"Really?" Mituna asks with a smile.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Mituna grabs everything from the counter and heads to his room. The two teens looked at him as he left, John taking this moment to escape from Rose's grip. He ran to the living room and hid behind a couch.

"John, I don't appreciate you leaving me behind." The girl smiles at how childish he is. "And hiding? You know I can see you."

The heir runs to the stairs and to his room, locking the door.

"You don't want to talk to me?"

A whisper replies to her question. "I don't think he does."

Rose whipped out her needles and turned to see no one. It was probably in her head. She really needed to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose watched as her ecto-brother, Dave, and Jade played fetch. Dave would throw the ball, Jade would grab it and repeat. Ocassionally, a small game of tag would blossom. It was amusing. It reminded her of the times she spent with John. They didn't play fetch or anything but the moments they spent together were still memorable. Before she could remember the reason they broke up, a scream rang throughout the empty field. Rose ran to Dave, who was being tackled by an unfamiliar girl while a terrified Jade panicked.

"Get off of him!" The half-dog girl cried, even though she could've teleported her off.

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" Dave shouted, trying to push the girl off but she was in a position where struggling was useless.

The blonde girl looked at the situation and simply poked the brunette at her side.

"Hey, what's your problem?" She muttered, standing up and leaving the boy on the ground.

As Rose opened her mouth, a a red flash flashed across her eyes and Dave was now on top of the brown-haired girl. The girl was yelling curses, Jade was cheering, and Rose could see John running to them from the corner of her eye.

"What the hell?" The knight asked, threatening to choke the girl. "Who are you?"

A panting John put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Dave, she won't be able to talk if you keep your hands around her neck"

"Fuck no, John. This chic's fucking crazy."

"Let go!"

"Fine." The albieno let go and the brunette started coughing. "Again, who are you?"

"Juli."

"Okay, Juli, what do you want?"

Juli didn't answer. She just tried to sit up with a teenager on her but he pushed her down.

"No way. You're staying down there until you explain."

"Oh, so you like being on top?" Juli replied with a smirk. "I'm kidding."

Jade growled at her. "You better be, or else I'll tear you apart!"

"I'd call you a bitch but your boyfriend already called me that. Also, you're an actual female dog."

Rose groaned and held Jade back as she barked at the new girl. John pushed Dave off the girl, helping her get up. She mouthed a quick,"Thanks" and handed him a slip of paper before walking away.

"Hey! Wait up!" John yelled but the girl had vanished.

**AN: I'm not so sure about this chapter. It's kinda short and it has language... Anyways, there. You've met my first oc. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I did it, guys." Juli entered the cave, sitting on a rock. "This other guy was going to choke me but I delivered your message, Atlas."  
A ten year old girl ran out from behind a rock, hugging the older girl. "Thank you! Did you deliver it to the guy named John?"

"Which one is—"

"He's the guy with the glasses."

"Oh, yeah. I did. He was a pretty nice guy."

The little girl's eyes lit up as her sister grabbed something to drink. "Do you like him?"

Juli smiled and shook her head. She knew if she said yes, her sister was going to flip out. Of course, she didn't like him.

A teenager stepped out from the shadows, carrying a bag. "You're an idiot, Jules. There's a big chance they'll find us now. Especially with that dog-chick."

"Calm down, Dave. I doubt they'll hunt us down."

"I'll calm down once we find a new home. We can't stay here. Everyone, pack up." Dave looked around. "Where the hell is Mike?"

"Mike was hungry. He went to get some food, like last time." Atlas said, drawing something on the ground with a stick. A pounding on the ground made her look up to the opening of the cave, seeing a boy holding bread.

"I'm back. Wait, are we moving? " He looked at the bag Dave was holding.

"Yes, because Juli went to the other guys and talked to them."

Juli cleared her throat. "Big deal, I was just doing Atlas a favor."

"I don't care what you did that for because you still put us in danger. Now, everyone pack and separate. We can't have them find us together." Dave glared at Juli, who was grabbing her backpack. "And no side-tripping."

Everyone left the cave as quick as possible. They didn't have much to carry.

****

John looked at the note the girl had given him and started to unfold it. There was nothing much inside it, just the symbols of the four quadrants. Karkat had taught him about that when they got farther into the game. Under the symbols was one word: Hi.

"Ooh! What's that?" A squeaky voice asked behind John. He quickly folded the paper and shoved it in his pocket.

"Nothing."

"Well, it sure was something! Let me see!"

John sighed and showed his sister the note. Jade made little giggling sound, inspecting every inch of the paper.

"Who's it from?" She asked.

"Juli."

"Do you know her?"

"No, she just gave me this paper."

"Let's find her!"

The Heir of Breath looked at Jade, horrified. No, no, no, they are not finding a girl who managed to tackle Dave Strider. Dave was a pretty quick guy and Rose was around too. She managed to get past her.

Jade, seeing the look her brother had on his face, started begging. "Please? I want to know what she did to Dave to catch him off-guard. She sounds like an amazing person."

"She's dangerous."

"You think Rose is dangerous, John. Back to the topic, Juli's not so bad. She did try hitting on my, er, potential boyfriend but the yellow diamond on her shirt says that she just wants to be friends."

"Wait, yellow diamond?"

"Yeah, you didn't see?"

"I was too busy saving her from Dave." He looked at the paper, pointing at the pale red diamond. "Is this what you saw?"

"I did say yellow diamond. That doesn't look yellow to me."

"Fine."

"What do you mean?"

John sighed, knowing this will be a decision he'll regret. "I'll find her with you."

Jade clapped and cheered. "Yay!"

"But you have to be quiet about it."

They both slipped out of the room that afternoon.

**AN: I hope you guys know who the four kids in that cave are. Next chapter: The Alpha Kids POV. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I got stuck with the Dirk encounter thing so, I'll just continue off from where Chapter 3 ended.**

**I'm also happy that people are reading this! I'll try to satisfy ya'll.**

Atlas ran through the thick forest, pushing through the huge leaves. It wasn't too hard since she'd been doing that for a week now and mastered it. The girl stopped to take a breath, suddenly hearing some footsteps in the distance.

As part of her defense system, she immediately climbed up a tree (it wasn't a piece of cake) and watched two buck teethed teens run into the clearing Atlas was previously standing on.

"We're lost." The one in blue stated. "Are you sure the scent stopped _here_?"

The girl clad in black nodded. "I'm sure! It just poof! Gone…" Her ears, then twitched. "Wait, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The ten year old girl on the tree gasped and climbed down from the tree as quick as possible, vanishing into the forest again before the duo looked above them.

"Nevermind, I thought I heard something up there- The scent is back!"

Jade suddenly broke to a run in Atlas's direction, a very tired John following. He wanted to stop and tell his sister that he'll just wait but he was still excited about the results of their search.

After 2 hours of walking, John paced down and headed for a tree. His walking was now useless, since he had lost Jade 15 minutes ago.

"You?" A voice called behind him. "I cannot believe this."

The exhausted teen turned to see Juli's face. She was carrying an axe with troll-like carvings on it.

"Holy shit, I've been looking for you." He ran to the girl and hugged her. "I'm lost and I need help."

Juli chuckled. "Dude, I'm lost too. This forest has some crazy crap in it that messes with my head." She sat down on the forest floor and started rubbing two sticks together.

"What do you mean? Like, 'No one can navigate through this forest' kinda thing?"

"Yeah. Only Space heroes can, though. My bro told me that."

John looked at her. "You have a bro?"

"You don't? I'm kidding. Yeah, I do. He's somewhere out there," Juli said, pointing out into the forest. "In a better place."

"Your bro's dead?"

"What? How did that get in your head? I'm telling you that he's somewhere in the forest, inside his little habitat, safe and sound."

_Strange girl, _John thought. "So, what's with the axe?"

"Axe kind, man." She muttered, starting a fire. "What's your strife-kind?"

"Hammer."

"Like, hammer and sickle?" The girl laughed as she threw a stick in the fire along with some leaves.

"Your laugh sounds like a crossover between a mermaid's song and a witch's cackle." John told her. He was afraid that she'd get angry (she kinda did), but instead she smiled and set a stick on fire.

"Well, I get that a lot. I really like my laugh thou-" She stopped so suddenly, making the boy accompanying her feel uncomfortable. "Hm, thought I heard something."

"Maybe you just need to get some sleep."

Juli grinned. "Yeah, I should." She dusted off the floor and lay down on it, muttering a quick 'Good night.'

**I was supposed to keep writing but I need to draw. Reviews please! **


End file.
